


As a blind cat

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke siempre fue así, le gustaba perderse… durante horas, días, aun cuando era un niño… nadie se preocupaba por ello. Él era como un gato. Que se marchaba de casa y regresaba cuando sentía hambre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. like a homeless cat

Sasuke siempre fue así, le gustaba perderse… durante horas, días, aun cuando era un niño… nadie se preocupaba por ello. Él era como un gato. Que se marchaba de casa y regresaba cuando sentía hambre.

Nadie se percataba cuando se marchaba, nadie lo notaba cuando volvía…

Siempre se encontraba en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo, así su madre no debía llamarlo para que bajara a comer.  
Su padre nunca lo necesitaba… a la hora de dormir siempre se encontraba diligente en la habitación de su hermano esperando para que este fuera dormir.

No había errores. Solo unas cuantas personas sabían de sus escapadas, como su hermano y los amigos de su hermano. 

Un grupo conformado por personas que se preocupaban tanto por Itachi como su padre por Sasuke. Ninguno fingía amistad. Eso estaba bien. A Sasuke le gustaba el grupo, a pesar del preocupante gusto de sus miembros por la transformación corporal.

Todos eran miembros funcionales de la sociedad sin embargo. Aun cuando encontrar trabajo por no hablar de asistir a alguna escuela se veía casi imposible para cualquiera de ellos.

Un claro ejemplo de ello bien podía ser Kisame, el mejor amigo de Itachi, Sasuke nunca sintió miedo por otro ser humano hasta que conoció al gran hombre de piel azulada. Este sin duda fue aterrador, y Sasuke se encontró noches pensando en cómo ese hombre podría bien partirlo por la mitad si quisiera.

Aquellos pensamientos no duraron mucho…

Kisame era una persona agradable y de carácter amistoso y sardónico. Fue una de las pocas personas que preguntaba por Sasuke cuando este se extraviaba y siempre mantenía una caja de Zumo de naranja en su nevera junto a una caja de pop-tarts por si Itachi llevaba con él a su hermanito a su departamento.

Kisame trabajaba como Guardia en un Pub local. Sasuke pensó que era adecuado, nadie se atrevería a hacer nada malo mientras Kisame-San estuviera ahí. Kisame-San era así de increíble.

La segunda persona que conoció de aquel grupo fue a Orochimaru-San, Sasuke nunca confió en él y por lo que sabía Itachi tampoco lo hacía.

A simple vista Orochimaru-San parecía un hombre común si se pasaba por alto su piel pálida, sin embargo y como todo miembro de Akatsuki este no podía ser normal.

La primera vez que Sasuke se encontró cara a cara con este hombre, fue en la sala de su casa, sus padres habían salido y el acababa de llegar de la escuela. 

Itachi se encontraba en el trabajo.

Él estaba solo.

“Buenas tardes Sasuke-Kun” Saludó cortésmente el hombre “Me preguntaba si Itachi-Kun llegaría temprano a casa hoy”

Lo siguiente que Sasuke vio fue el deslizamiento de una lengua inhumana por los labios pálidos del hombre frente a él. Una lengua larga y delgada.

Como la de una serpiente. 

Grandes colmillos sobresalían por sobre aquella lengua, Sasuke inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Si esos diente lo mordían… el moriría envenenado…

Sus padres no volvieron hasta el otro día. Cuando Itachi llegó en la noche Sasuke se encontraba llorando en su habitación.

Orochimaru-San se había ido.

No, Orochimaru-San no le hizo nada esa noche, pero, las pesadillas nunca se fueron.

El líder del equipo se hacía llamar Pain y siempre iba acompañado de una bella chica de cabello azul llamada Konan.

A Sasuke siempre le llamó la atención como ni el hombre ni la bella chica sobresalían de lo normal, poco después de conocerlo cuando Pain se lo reconociera y lo tomara bajo su ala. Le preguntaría.

“¿Si nos pusieran a todos los Akatsuki en frente de ti excepto a tu hermano? ¿En quien se dirigiría tu vista?” 

Sasuke lo pensó por días y noches. Sin su hermano ahí no habría nadie en quien se fijara realmente. Pero su vista debería fijarse en alguien en específico.

El día en que pudo responder a su pregunta fue el día en que aprendió aquella valiosa lección. Todos son diferentes, y aunque todos son diferentes nunca nadie pasa desapercibido.

“En un nido de mariposas una oruga destaca como la luna en la noche”

Sasuke jamás volvió a sentirse menospreciado.

Para ese entonces Sasuke ya habría cumplido sus 6 años y aunque sus padres no lo celebraron con el ese día, encontró con gran regocijo como al otro día Kisame apareció en la puerta de su casa con dos grandes empaques de regalo.

“Hay una fiesta esperando por ti chico”

Hubo regalos, montones de ellos y todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Y un gran pastel de naranja y dulce manjar de leche.  
Este fue preparado por Sasori.

Sasori-san… él era…

Sasuke nunca había conocido a una persona “Discapacitada” pero entonces conoció a Sasori-San, aun cuando no lo supo hasta más tarde…

Había cumplido sus cinco años y sus padres no había vuelto de sus vacaciones, él había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra por dos días y su hermano fue lo suficientemente comprensivo como para no buscarlo.

Pero Sasuke había tenido suficiente.

Cuando arribó en el instituto de su hermano él estaba en clase de natación, Itachi estaba en medio de una carrera de nado con el resto de su salón.

Excepto uno.

Sasori-san…

Él se encontraba en las gradas observando el suelo como si fuera su peor enemigo, los dientes apretados y los hombros temblando en ira contenida.

“¿Por qué no estas nadando?” 

La pregunta llegó de la nada. Sasori miró a su lado al pequeño niño de grandes ojos curiosos.

“No puedo”

“¿Por qué?”

“Estoy incapacitado si trato de entrar al agua entonces… mis implantes se llenaran de agua y me hundiré”

“¿Implantes?”

Cuando Sasori se quitó su sudadera dejando al descubierto las prótesis de madera unidas a su torso en vez de sus brazos Sasuke no pudo evitar el gemido de sorpresa que salió de su garganta.

“Soy como una marioneta”

Luego de eso Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el chico pelirrojo. Él no estaba discapacitado, las cosas solo eran mas difíciles para el.  
Cada noche pedía por él, a un Dios que tal vez no existía o a un ángel que debió cuidar mejor de Sasori-san en primer lugar.

Con el tiempo Sasuke se encontró habituado completamente a este particular grupo.

A este particular grupo llamado Akatsuki –Luna roja- su hermano conservaba la gran capa negra con nubes rojas con gran aprecio y orgullo colgada en la pared de su habitación. Su padre lo odiaba. Odiaba a Akatsuki y lo que estaba logrando hacer con su hijo perfecto. Con su sucesor.

Cuando Itachi llegó un día con ambos ojos tatuados y las uñas pintadas de negro carmín. Sasuke no pudo salir por semanas estacionado en su casa entre las peleas de su padre con Itachi y su deseo inútil de defender a su aniki.

Todo terminó mal cuando su hermano le preguntó amablemente si quería vivir con él o su padre. La respuesta fue segura y rápida.

El juicio no lo fue tanto.


	2. like a cat in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el tiempo, decían los Akatsuki, su pequeño gatito perdido se convertiría en toda una linda gatita en celo.
> 
> Que correría por los tejados jugando al gato y al ratón con todo aquel insolente que pensara que podía llegar poseerlo.

Deidara-San era un chico encantador a pesar de su carácter voluble y su aparente odio hacia su aniki, tenía una larga y preciosa cabellera rubia y los ojos más azules que jamás hubiera visto. Siempre llevaba su capa de Akatsuki alrededor de su cintura y se la quitaba solo cuando pintaba.

Sasuke lo conoció después de que su padre echara a Itachi de casa.

Este era el chico con que su hermano compartía su departamento.

Deidara-San normalmente tenía largas y acaloradas peleas con su hermano para luego recibir a Sasuke con una dulce sonrisa y una bolsa de chocolates de menta.

Itachi usualmente le advertía sobre estos duces.

“Está tratando de comprarte”

Sasuke jamás le hacía caso.

Durante las largas semanas en que Sasuke esperó por el juicio que lo hiciera pertenecer de una vez por todas a su hermano se encontró siempre con la agradable presencia de Deidara-San.

A Sasuke realmente le gustaba Deidara-San

Deidara-San era un artista.

Le gustaba retratar a Sasuke para luego quemar las pinturas y volverlas a empezar.

“Porque el arte es una explosión, es un Boom catastrófico y el nacimiento de un planeta, es como el amor, es como el ser amado, no puedes apreciarlo por completo hasta que lo dibujes en tus recuerdos, el arte es una explosión, es fuego, rojo, ardiente y el ocaso de la imprevisión”

“No lo olvides Sasuke-Kun”

Sasuke se fascinaba con las hábiles manos trazando sus facciones infantiles como si el mismo las hubiera creado y se enamoraba del fuego que consumía su rostro.

El problema siempre fue mantener a Sasuke quieto.

Cuando Deidara se daba la vuelta Sasuke ya había desaparecido.

De igual forma Sasuke conservaba con gran aprecio el retrato de su hermano que tan amablemente le había pintado Sasori-San.

Sasori-san era un genio de la pintura y la escultura, conservaba con amor cada obra de arte que creaba porque todas habían sido igual de difíciles de hacer.

Siempre observaba con nostalgia aquellos cuadros que había pintado con los labios y la pared de su habitación que pintó a golpes cuando aún no sabía cómo usar sus prótesis.

Cada pintura, cada escultura cada paso vacilante que había dado en ese departamento solitario. Era su propia obra de arte digna de conservar y recordar.

Sasuke dibuja las líneas del retrato de su hermano cada noche y se pregunta qué tan difícil puede ser pintar con los labios…

El conocimiento solo sirve para aumentar su admiración por Sasori-San.

El sigue quemando sus retratos sin embargo.

Y el sigue escapando, y sigue volviendo.

Sasuke era como un gato…

A sus seis años Sasuke ya era todo un misterio y todas las chicas de su escuela primaria habían caído inevitablemente en el amor por él.

Aun cuando Sasuke no les prestara la más mínima atención.

Él estaba más interesado en el rubio salvaje de su salón, estaba más interesado en Deidara-San y en Sasori-Sama.

Estaba más interesado en su aniki.

Con el tiempo, decían los Akatsuki, su pequeño gatito perdido se convertiría en toda una linda gatita en celo.

Que correría por los tejados jugando al gato y al ratón con todo aquel insolente que pensara que podía llegar poseerlo.

(…)

Las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles…

Cuando el juicio comenzó Sasuke creyó que podría morir ahogado en sus propias lágrimas, secretamente se preguntaba si aquello que sentía en su pecho cada vez que su madre lo abrazaba y le pedía que recapacitara, ese dolor punzante… no era producto de algún veneno suministrado por Orochimaru-San.

El juicio de su hermano lo llevaba Kakuzu-San uno de los miembros más viejos del equipo y quien ya poseía su propio Bufet de abogados a pesar de que este no era muy popular o muy cotizado.

Su Bufet se llamaba “Eternity” él y su secretario Hidan-Sama lo habían nombrado así luego de haber salido ilesos de más amenazas de muerte de las que un abogado estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Hidan-Sama era un hombre religioso y nunca faltó a la verdad o a su Dios. Aun cuando aquello logró hacerlo enemigo de tres familias Yakuza diferentes.

Kakuzu-San lo acompañó fielmente en su decisión siempre alegando que lo hacía por el dinero.

Itachi confiaba plenamente en ellos por lo que Sasuke también lo hacía.

El abogado de su padre no era nadie más y nadie menos que su tío Madara. Sasuke alguna vez oyó que él había sido el fundador de Akatsuki.

No lo creyó.

Para el Pain-Sama fue el fundador. Porque Pain-Sama jamás se vendería a nadie.

La jueza que llevaba el caso era una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo llamada Kuchina, especializada en casos juveniles y jamás se molestaba cuando Sasuke no acudía a alguna parte del juicio por perderse en la corte.

De todas formas se preocupó cuando la conducta continuó a lo largo de las semanas.

“¿Te gusta perderte verdad?”

“No”

“¿No?”

“Nadie me busca”

La doctora Tsunade-Sama era una mujer mayor bastante sensible por decirlo de alguna forma. Su padre se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa cuando la mujer lo confrontó luego de que el dudara de su verisimilitud médica.

“Soy una leyenda de la medicina señor Uchiha y eh criado a mis nietos incluso antes de que usted tuviera edad para tener a su primer hijo y créame cuando le digo que su hijo pequeño sufre de un grave caso de abandono”

El caso se estaba llevando de gran forma, sus padres lo habían autorizado para hablar en la corte. Esto claro, pensando en que declararía en contra de su hermano.

No fue así.

El jamás diría una sola palabra en contra de su hermano, porque él lo amaba, y porque sin su hermano ahí el jamás volvería a casa.

Entonces se perdió…

Pasaron semanas y nadie supo nada de él.

Itachi buscó por cada rincón y Pain amenazó a cada persona. Kisame contacto a cada traficante de blancas de Japón, Akatsuki reunió la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para una recompensa.

Sasori horneo un pastel para cuando regresara.

Mikoto lloró desconsolada cada noche aun cuando aquello no ayudaba en nada.

Sasuke no aparecía.

El gato se había perdido de casa.

**Author's Note:**

> el fic tendrá por lo menos tres o cuatro capitulos. Realmente tengo todo en mi mente por lo que no lo dejare botado  
> eso please   
> review


End file.
